<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Do To Me by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291933">What You Do To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you doing this to me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Do To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bags are already packed and ready to go, you don’t have to worry about a thing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dragging me off to who-knows-where to do god-knows-what and you’re both being very cryptic about it. You know I hate surprises, Jim, </span>
  <b>
    <span>why are you doing this to me?</span>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Bones had sounded actually distressed, they might’ve been concerned, but they knew him well enough by now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, Leonard,” Spock said, “we will all enjoy ourselves.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust us, Bones,” Jim added.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to make some smart remark back, but instead he just leaned into their touches. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>